That Night In The Corner
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: A one-shot I couldn't resist writing. Its Halloween night. Takes place between Seasons 5 & 6. Erin Burke x Liam McPoyle. Rated M for Sexual situation.


**Disclaimer:** I don't anything _Its Always Sunny In Philadelphia._ Just my OC, Erin Burke.

I APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! Its late, I ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream w/ chocolate syrup & I am listening to my playlist for Its Always Sunny.

**Warning:** Rated M (MATURE) for Sexual Situation

**Pairing:** Erin Burke x Liam McPoyle (my cracky-best friend/one sided romance-friends w/ benefits-sort of couple ship. Because for some complicated reason I like them together. I can't explain it exactly. Ffffff...so just bear with me.)

**Summary:** Takes place on the Halloween between Seasons 5 & 6.

Enjoy! (hides)

* * *

The bar was packed and people were still coming in and out from the back door and the front. The gang was chatting it up with the customers. Schmoozing it up with people they either knew or being intoxicated and talking to random people. Erin was at the bar, one of the few people who were sober. Since the gang was walking around with beers in their hand, she was behind the counter. She was wearing Dee's princess dress from the Nightman Cometh musical they had put on a while back. Erin hadn't gotten a costume and had asked Dee for it last minute. She had even bought a fake silver tiara with green jewels to look a bit more dressed up. She was leaning on the bar watching everything going on. Charlie's horrible/drunken truce with the McPoyles, which made Erin giggle behind her hand. Artemis kiss Charlie. Dee getting milk spilled on her. Mac punching a random guy and everything else that happened. She just shook her head. After the fight ended and everyone went back to what they were doing, Erin was cleaning up the bar counter and getting rid of the empty bottles and handing new ones to new customers coming in. When a couple of people had moved away from the bar, Liam stepped up to the counter, leaning on it as he folded his arms on the counter top. The redhead was possibly the only person on the planet who didn't find the McPoyles weird or creepy or anything to that effect.

"Refill?" Erin asked, nodding to his empty glass and gesturing to the jug of milk behind the counter.

Liam just tilted his head a little, just placing his glass off to the side, "No. I'm fine", he paused and gave her a look, something any other person would have found creepy, "I see your sober", he told her.

"Yeah, well, the guys and Dee didn't want to watch the bar, so", Erin trailed off shrugging and laughing slightly.

"Why don't you take a break. You deserve it", He replied, voice rather low and kind of eyeing the corner of the room that was deserted and not being used, but also watching her at the same time.

The redhead just quirked an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed to be doing fine on their own and Frank and Artemis were sitting at the bar. Surely if someone wanted a beer, they could take care of it. Erin slipped away from the counter and walked around the bar. The tiara was itching her scalp and she went to take it out but Liam reached her and took her hands, stopping her from taking it out.

"Leave it in", He said, almost insistingly, letting go of her wrists.

Erin gave a wrinkled nosed laugh, "Fineee", she sighed lowering her hands.

He slid her hand into his and led her towards the pool table and to the back corner of the room. Nobody gave them a second glance and Ryan, who was by the jukebox, acted as though he hadn't seen them slip out of sight of the gang. They weren't halfway past the pool table when Erin turned to Liam and he pressed his mouth to hers almost at once. Hands on her waist. It took a second for her to grasp some air through her nose and was able to respond back. A couple of people stepped out of their way as he led her backwards towards the back corner and pressed her between himself the wall. Erin's hands were against his chest, fingers clinging to the fabric of his bathrobe. His tongue had started a rather delightful and playful exploration of the inside of her mouth. Running against everything. The taste of milk and saliva fell over her lips as she kissed him back but this did not break her. Liam pressed himself against her a little harder, his pelvic region rubbing against her. He stuck his leg under the skirts of her dress, rubbing against the inside of her thigh. The heat in the room was growing as everyone moved around. And it wasn't just the heat in the room either. Erin could feel herself getting hot in the cheeks. And not out of embarrassment. Their kisses were becoming deeper and rough.

Liam, keeping one hand at her waist, slipped his hand under the skirts of her dress. His fingers ran over the inside of her thigh and he felt her thrust against him, moving into him. He swept his index finger casually up her leg and over against the band of her underwear. Anyone else would have taunted or teased her. But he knew what she liked. Erin felt his finger working downwards as it slipped into her panties and she gave a low gasp in her throat as she felt him rubbing his finger against her. Liam deepened the kiss, nearly curious to see if she had a gag reflex or not as he pushed his tongue almost down her throat. The redhead just guided her hands down his chest, cheeks nearly blaring a bright dark red as his finger gently explored around the entrance of her nether region. She wiggled just a little, feeling herself slowly on the edge. She tried not to move, afraid the commotion of her wanting to make any kind of noise would get them caught. Liam pressed his leg in between hers, rubbing his leg against hers. Letting her take a breath, he kissed down her lower lip, chin and jaw. Reaching her neck, his tongue gently caressed her with light licks here and there. He moved to her throat a second later, lips pressing deeply against it. His other fingers had slipped down into her underwear now. His index finger had entered her just a little. Erin gave a slight low moan as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little.

She was definitely on the edge now. And god damn it they were in public! There was no way she could get them into one of the bathrooms or to the back office without someone noticing. And she didn't want to move away from him in fear of losing the moment. He just gave her a smile as he saw the look on her face. He didn't care they were in public. Nor that they were in the bar either. Stopping just above her collar bone, he moved back to her mouth. Withdrawing his fingers from under her dress, for the moment, he replaced his hand back at her waist. Erin could feel her heart beating and it was going to burst out of her chest any second, she just knew it. His hands slid up her slender waist. The fabric of the dress was just right against her body and Liam pressed his lower half against her now. The skirts of her dress rode up a little more as he slid her onto his leg, having her straddle him while still standing. Erin didn't mind, she pressed herself into him anyway as she couldn't take it anymore. With his leg between both of hers, he rubbed himself against her. She had to keep herself from gasping any louder than a sigh but it was muffled against his mouth, luckily. His hands roamed up her torso and over her chest. Erin had to wrap her arms around Liam's neck to keep herself steady. He broke away from kissing her to kiss against her cheek and down her neck again.

"Son of a bitch. Oh god", Erin muttered in his ear as she pressed her face into his shoulder, "I'm almost over the edge", she was sure her throat would tear into two if her breathing kept up like this. She was trying not to scream or moan.

"Just hold on a little longer", Liam muttered back, running his lips over her ear.

Erin just nodded, wondering how long they could keep this up before she allowed him to take her right then and there. And in the bar no less! She was rather glad the others were distracted with other things. He slipped his fingers back down towards her opening once more and started to gently finger her. She started to gasp low in her throat. Her breathing was hitching now. Her throat felt hot and dry. And because of the body heat (not just theirs), she was feeling slightly sweaty, nothing too bad but she could feel it. Not to mention the dress she was wearing wasn't exactly light to wear to begin with. His fingers were inside of her, touching everything they could without going too far. And his leg was rubbing against her thigh. She just buried her face against his neck, not being able to resist or do anything except to kiss him. She was fighting so many urges at the moment, she felt as though she might burst.

"Liam. Damn it. Liam", She whispered, feeling herself getting wet, she tapped him on the chest slightly to get his attention.

"Nice and moist", He stated casually, taking his fingers out of her a second later.

"I didn't tell you to stop", Erin smiled, laughing softly.

He chuckled, "Oh but that's enough for now", he told her, though not moving away, "Can't ruin Halloween all in one go, right?" He kissed her, though this kiss was teasing.

Erin thought to herself for a moment as he broke the kiss and just returned to an upright position with his head tilted slightly. Still watching her in the same creepy manner as before. Both back to their standing positions, though she was still between him and the wall, his hands back at her waist.

"I can probably sneak off work a little early", She decided finally.

"Your friends are so unbelievably drunk right now, they wouldn't notice anyway", Liam pointed out.

"True", She laughed, agreeing.

Though the moment was taken away when Charlie, now dressed as Luigi, as he and Dennis had swapped costumes fifteen or so minutes earlier, came over completely renewed drunk and more out of it than before as he was holding two beers, one in each hand. Liam looked throughly annoyed and turned back to the redhead.

"Meet me, Ryan and Margret out front in about half an hour", He gave her a rather creepy smile and then walked away.

Erin just nodded and turned back to Charlie. Charlie was too busy drinking one of his beers to even grasp what had just happened or what was even was going on. He noticed his friend looking at him.

"Dude, I'm a plumber. Cool huh?" Charlie asked her.

Erin just folded her arms and gave him a rather small smile, "Very nice Charlie".

She clapped him on the shoulder and decided to guide him back to the bar before he hurt himself. As she returned to her job, which had gone unnoticed by all as nobody had remotely noticed she'd been in the corner, she glanced in Liam and Ryan's direction. Charlie had sat down at one of the bar stools and somewhat noticed the far off look on her face, though he was drunk so he wasn't sure why she had the expression.

"So uh, having a good Halloween so far?" Charlie slurred slightly, hiccuping a little.

"Yeah", Erin answered, smiling to herself, "So far", she said this as she tried to busy herself with cleaning up the empty bottles on the bar top once more. Hiding her blushing face as she stared downwards, hoping nobody would notice. She was looking forward to getting out of here early.

_"He always did do that to you"_, She told herself, catching Liam's eye for half a second before looking promptly away, "_Happy Halloween". _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Woke up this morning & edited any & all grammar errors from last night. See what happened was: I ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream w/ chocolate syrup & watched an episode from Season 5 & then I was listening to a couple of songs on my computer & then this idea to write at like 11:30pm at night came to me. So I stayed up till 2am writing this one-shot.

Because writing smut in the middle of the night is fun?

I apologize for any & all mental images that may have scarred my readers!

**R & R! **


End file.
